College times!
by Gundam Strike-Freedom
Summary: All the main Seed Destiny characters goes to college.The war didnt happen. KxL,AxC,DxM,SxS What's gonna happen,read to find out! REVIEW PLZ! CH. 8 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Collage Time!**

Disclamier: I don't own GundamSeed/ Destiny

( the war didn't happen, the seed characters are all normal collage students)

**Chapter 1: The New Kids**

" Wow" said kira Yamato. This was his first year in collage, along with him his best buddy, Athrun Zala.

" Would you look at the place athrun, its huge." Said Kira to Athrun, while running around theire new campus looking everything.

However Athrun wasn't paying much attention to his friend, instead he was focused on looking at two girls walking past them.

One of the girls, with the blonde hair, turned her head and saw him staring at them. " Pervert" was then heard in the corridors echoing on and on.

" Gezz, she didn't have to yell at me that hard" complained Athrun.

" That's what you get for staring at girls" replied kira.

As they walked toward the dorm rooms, kira checked their dorm room number.

" 401, 402, ah 403" said kira.

As they were about to open the door, they saw the same two girls, heading this way.

They stopped right in front of the room next to them, 404.

" Oh great, just when thought things couldn't get any worst than this" muttered the blonde girl under her breath.

" HEY! I should be the one saying that." Said an angry Athrun.

They started fighting, and at last, Athrun walked into 403 and the blode girl walked into 404.

Kira didn't notice the other girl until she said, " sorry about that, Cagalli is always like that, by the way I'm Lacus Clyne"

" Oh hi, I'm kira, kira Yamato" studdered Kira.

" I hope I'll see you again, Mr. Yamato." Said Lacus, who waved and went into her dorm room which she shares with Cagalli.

Next Day…

" Kira, hey earth to Kira, you awake yet?"

Kira opened his eyes and saw his best friend annoyed with him. He noticed the sun was up, he got up and asked if there is classes.

" Classes don't start until Monday" replied Athrun.

As he walked out of the washroom all dressed, Athun handed him a tray of food.

" What's this?" asked kira.

" Got it before you were awake" replied Athrun, " Eat some…"

Before he can finish his sentence, a knock on the door stopped their conversation…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any other anime series

Chapter 2: First Day In Class 

" Knock, Knock, Knock"

Athrun and Kira froze in their conversation.

" Knock, knock, knock"

" Are you sure this is the right room Dearka?" came a girl's voice.

" Ya I'm pretty sure they're just asleep" came a male voice which pursumed by kira, Dearka's.

Kira finally got up and went to get the door.

The girl turned to face him and said, " Hi I'm Miriallia Haw, and this is my partner Dearka Elsman, you must be kira right?"

" Umm…ya." replied a confused Kira.

" We're here to show you around the school" said Dearka.

" oh ok hold on 2mins" said kira.

_2 minutes later…_

As Kira and Athrun got out of the dorm room, Dearka went to the room next to them, 404, and knocked. The pink haired girl and the Cagalli girl came out.

" You four are all freashmen so we will showing you the school altogether" explained Mirallia

" o its you again" said the blonde

" Its not like I wanted to be here" replied Athrun.

" Com'on don't fight you guys" said Kira.

" Good morning Mr. Yamato" said the pink haired girl

" good morning, and just call me kira ok?" said Kira

After that they listened to Mirallia and Dearka's tour of the school for the next 45 minutes. When they reached their last stop, the school' cafeteria, they stopped.

" This will concluded our tour" said Mirallia

They waved good-bye to their tour guides, and went in the cafeteria. It was nearly lunch- time ao they got some lunch. Cagalli bought a chilli dog, while Athrun go a cheeseburger. Kira was about to buy a cheeseburger as well, when he heard Lacus saying she forgot her wallet back in her room. Kira then stood up and bought lacus's salad for her.

" That was very kind of you Mr. Yamato" said Lacus

When she walked away to her table with Cagalli, he heard this time a voice, " that was very kind of you Mr. Yamato" imitated by his friend Athrun.

Kira ran after Athrun, but was stopped in mid tracks by a tall figure.

To Be Continuted…

Gundam Strike-Freedom: Please review, no flaming please.


	3. Chapter 3

Gundam Strike Freedom: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long. School drives me crazy sometimes. Sorry for the short chapters, starting from the next chapter, I will make it longer. Thanks for the reviews! Shinn and Stellar moments will start after chapter 5.

Disclamier: I don't own Gundam Seed/ Destiny

Chapter 3: Another boring school day… 

" Hey" said the stranger

" Hello" replied kira

" I'm Mr. La Flaga, your English teacher, here to remind you to pick up your schedule tomorrow at 8:00, got that?" ( I know Mwu is dead in GSD, but I like to keep him alive. For now. lol)

" Ya sure"

Next day…

Kira woke up and looked at the clock. 7:15. He went to brush his teeth. Then as he exited the room, Athrun woke up.

" Wazz up?"

" Going to get class schedules, I'll get yours for you if you want me to."

" sure whatever"

As Kira exited the room, He saw the door of the room next to theirs opening. A pink haired girl walk out. As she walked out, the football team ran arcoss the hall which caused Lacus to fall to the sides of the hall. Kira didn't know if it were like his brain acted all on its own. So without thinking, he went behind Lacus just in time to feel the impact of the concrete wall on his bones.

" Thank you very much kira" said Lacus smiling sweetly at Kira.

" No problem" replied kira as he felt his cheeks burn.

" Are you going to get your schedules too Lacus?"

" Yes, for me and my friend, she's a heavy-sleeper"

" Athrun too, they seem pretty much like a pair if you look at it"

" I agree"

As they walked towards the lessons area of the school, a woman sitting at a nearby table with a banner marked, " New Students Class Schedules" Kira and Lacus lined up behind a guy with a spiky black hair, a girl with red hair, and a girl with blonde hair.

When it was their turn, the lady said, " names?"

" Kira Yamato, but I'm getting Athrun Zala's too"

"Lacus Clyne, but I have to get my friend's schedule too, her name is Cagalli Yula Athla"

" that name sounds familiar" thought kira

Then the woman searched through a folder, thickness of a regular textbook. And finally with success, the woman gave them two folders each.

" Don't lose those ok? Classes starts this afternoon." said the woman after giving them the folders.

" Sure thing"

Lunch time- Around 12:30 

" Hey Athrun, finally got up from the bed eh?" greeted Kira

Annoyed, Athrun went over and gave kira a really hard nuggy.

" Hey! Watch it!"

Just as they were fooling around, Lacus and Cagalli arrived with their lunch trays.

" Hey Kira and Zala" said cagalli

" Hi Kira, good to see you Mr. Zala." Greeted Lacus

" Hi Lacus, hey Cagalli" replied kira

" Hi Lacus and Y.A" muttered Athrun

" Don't call me that" said Cagalli as she was about to get up and fight.

" Okay, whatever you say YA"

" Stop fighting" was heard. A black haired boy was walking towards them. " Only the weak fight over something as stupid as name callings." Scolded the boy.

" O ya, who made you boss" replied Athrun

" No one tells me what to do" said Cagalli

" You wanna fight"

" Bring it on!"

To be continued….

Gundam Strike-Freedom: sorry if it was short. Next update in one week or so. It will be longer, two and 1/2 of now chapters long. Please review… No Flamings please.

Next Chapter: Shinn V.S Athrun… As Athrun fell, someone supported him…


	4. Chapter 4

Gundam- Strike Freedom: Hey! New chapter is up! Plz review thx!

Disclamier: I don't own Gundam Seed/ Destiny

Chapter 4: New found Love 

" You think your good eh? Then take this!" Shinn said as he punched Athrun.

Athrun dodges it and tried to kick Shinn, however Shinn twisted around and slammed into Athrun's chest. Athrun fell back, but a pair of soft hands held him. He turned around and saw Cagalli's face. They both stared for a second, and finally Athrun, went back into the fight. Athrun then managed to land a punch in Shinn's face. Shinn fell down, and his lips bleeded. Mwu was coming down the hall, so Shinn quickly wiped his bruised lip and walked away. The crowd around them broke and Kira, Athrun, Lacus, and Cagalli resumed to their lunches.

Shinn walked down the hallways, thinking of what just happened. Just then, a blonde haired girl walked from behind him. The girl's name is Stellar. But Shinn did not notice this. As they both walked out of the school building, into the schoolyard, three punks wearing black makeup and earrings, came up behind Shinn. They surround the blonde haired girl behind him.

" Hey cutie, why don't you come with us?" One of the punks said, as they closed in on the girl.

" Ya com'on don't be shy." One otherpunk said.

As a punk grabbed Stellar's arm, but Stellar with her fast reflexes used her free arm and punched the punk straight in the face.

" Why you bitc…." A punk begain

Shinn heard a scream behind him, so he rushed to the direction of the scream. He got closer and turned to see a blonde haired girl being played around by a few schoolyard punks. With all his might he kicked a punk in the face, punched one in the stomach, and elbowed one on the cheeks.

" Keep your girl then" One punk said as he pushed Stellar into Shinn's arms.

All three of the punks ran off, a dust wind trailed their way. Just then Shinn notices this girl in his arms. He started blushing like a red tomato, the girl blushed a little bit too.

" Thank you for saving me, my name is Stellar what's yours?" the girl said as she got out of Shinn's arms.

" I'm Shinn" Shinn replied with a still red face.

" Well I hope to see you around more." With that the girl walked off, leaving Shinn still blushing.

While going back to their dorm rooms, no one argued ( mostly Athrun and Cagalli). As they reached their dorm rooms, Cagalli told everyone there is going to be some fireworks down at the beach, she ask who want to come. Kira and Lacus both refused, cause they both take English classes, and there is a big test tomorrow. Athrun accepted and they both agreed to meet at 9o'clock.

8: 50 P.M…

" Hey Cagalli!" Athrun greeted

" Hey" Cagalli greeted back.

" You ready to go?" Athrun asked.

" Ya sure." Cagalli replied.

They walked to the school's parking lot. Cagalli thought Athrun as a student would have a second-handed car, but she was proven wrong by seeing Athrun's brand new black BMW.

" Wow!" Cagalli gasped.

" I know what you are thinking, but my dad is the vice-president of the BMW company." Athrun said.

They drove out of the parking lot and went onto the freeway. After so many red lights and green lights, they finally arrived at the beach. Athrun found a place to park his car, and they both exited the car. They both walked to the beach, cause they parked a street away. They got there and the fireworks started.

Meanwhile…

Lacus was taking a bath when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly dried off, and put on a extremely large t-shirt( since it was around 10, she thought it was Cagalli). She opened the door, a young man with purple eyes and blown hair appeared in front of her. Kira saw her only wearing a t-shirt blushed, and Lacus blushed as well.

" Um… is this a good time" Kira said as he came to his senses.

" Oh, come in" Lacus said, she too just got a hold of her self.

As they walked into her dorm room, Lacus made a mental note, to look before opening the door. Kira sat on the sofa, while Lacus went to change her clothes.

" Sorry, I was taking a bath when you knocked." Lacus apologized.

" Its me who should apologize, coming this late." Kira said.

" I can't find my notes from yesterday's class." Kira continued.

" Oh let's see, here's my notes, I'm finish studying, so you can take it." Lacus said.

" Thank you." Kira thanked her, and went back to his dorm room.

Meanwhile…

" The winds are so ccolddd. I can barely feel my fingers" Cagalli thought.

Just then, Athrun put his jacket over her, which brought a stream of warmth to her.

" Thanks." Cagalli thanked.

" No promblem." Athrun replied.

As they looked at each other, they move on closer to their opposite. And finally without thinking, Athrun kissed Cagalli on the lips, Cagalli also returned back the kiss. After maybe a minute or two, they broke up. Still looking at each other, Athrun put his arm around Cagalli's neck, and they both sat there watching the last of the fire works.

Next Day….

" Good morning class, I hope you are all prepared for the exam right?" Ms. Ramius asked.

" Yes." The class replied.

" Then let's began." Ms. Ramius said.

One hour later…

As everyone exited the exam room, Kira went up to Lacus.

" How did you think you do on the exam?" Kira asked Lacus

" Not bad, you?" Lacus asked.

" I don't know." Kira said with no confidence.

To be continued…

Gundam-Strike Freedom: Hey! Should Kira pass the exam? Its time for you to vote, post your vote onto the review board…

Next chapter: Athrun and Cagalli's a couple now, will Kira and Lacus be one too?


	5. Chapter 5

Gundam-Strike Freedom: Hi! Heres a report on the votes, so far most people think, Kira should fail. One of the reviewers, said what I was gonna write if you guys voted Kira to fail. This is a democratic country, your votes does count. Well, enjoy.

Disclamier: I don't own Gundam Seed/ Destiny

Chapter 5: Study Partners 

Two days later…

When Lacus woke up, she saw Cagalli was already gone. Then she just remembered that now, that Cagalli went to math class in the morning with her boyfriend, Athrun Zala. Lacus then changed into her casual clothes, got her school bag and went to the cafeteria to pick up some late breakfast.

Kira woke up with a cold sweat all over. He dreamt of a giant test paper with an F on it with a big mouth like Pac-Man trying to eat him. He then realized it was a dream, and went to freshen up a bit. As he locked his door, a girl and a boy walked toward him.

" Hey Kira" they both greeted.

" Hey Mir, hey Dearka." Kira greeted back.

" What brings you guys here?" Kira asked.

" Nothing… except your test results." Said Mir.

" hehheh, we didn't peek." Dearka said with a evil grin.

" Don't worry he didn't." Mir replied.

After thanking them, Kira headed to a resturant outside of school to get some breakfast.

2 hours later…

Since it was a Friday, Kira didn't have any lessons at all. He opened his test results, hoping for the best, and he saw… a D, with a sticky note on. He slowly peeled off the note, and recognized Miss. Murre's writing.

Come and see me on Friday… 

Lacus was heading back to her dorm to get her sweater ( its fall), when she paper crumpling in her neighbor's room. She knocked two times, before a young brunet came out and greeted her.

" Hi Lacus." Kira greeted.

" Hi," Lacus begain, but took a peek inside, and saw crumpled paper balls all over the place.

" What's with the mess?" Lacus asked.

" I screwed up my English test, Miss. Murre said I will have to do it again." Kira replied.

" Oh I see, well if you don't mind, I can help/tutor you for your re-do test, because I got an A on it." Lacus said.

" That will be great, how about today at 9p.m?" Kira asked.

" Sure." Lacus beamed.

At a Paintball range( its where you play paintball)…

As Athrun made it up the hill, he noticed something moving in the bits of trees on his left. He concealed himself behind a large rock. _Crunch, crunch, crunch…_ The foot steps were getting closer.

Athrun jumped out from behind the rock, but as soon as his head popped out, a few splats were seen on the rock. Suddenly he thought of something…

He threw a rock at the other direction, while he ran for the old fort building on his right. Balls of paints were chasing after him. One almost got him. He went inside the cover of the wall. He sighed, and wiped his sweat.

"That was close" thought Athrun. 

" Got ya!" a voice from behind him said.

Without a warning, a paint ball was fired at him at point blank.

" Ouch!… Cagalli I'm gonna get you!" Athrun yelled…

While Cagalli ran in the front, Athrun chased her firing his paint gun at the same time.

1 hour later…

" Wow that was fun." Cagalli said.

" Not fun when you get hit." Athrun said with a grumpy look on his face.

Cagalli gave him a quick kiss on the lips and apologized for hitting him so hard, especially at point blank range.

Around 6'o clock…

Shinn walked out of his geography class, when he saw Stellar walking up to him.

" umm… hi Shinn." Stellar greeted nervously.

" hhi" shinn greeted back, it was obvious he was nervous too.

" Can you come to my birthday party next week?" Stellar asked, as she handed him an invitation.

" Ssure." Shinn replied.

" Ok then see you later." Stellar waved.

Shinn waved back and headed back to his dorm room which he shares with a foreign exchange stuedent named Rey Za Burrel.

_9'o clock or so…_

Bong Bong Bong…

Lacus heard the knocking on her door and knew it must be Kira. She opened the door and let him in. She went to her room (it's a 2-room dorm suite) and got some notes. Kira sat on the sofa and watched T.V while waiting for Lacus. Lacus went to the kitchen and called to Kira, " What would you like to drink?"

" Anything will be alright." Kira replied.

Lacus walked from the kitchen with 2 cans of C-Plus.

" Here you go." Lacus said.

" Thanks." Kira thanked.

Beep Beep Beep 

Kira's cellphone started to ring. Kira opened it and answered.

" Hello?"

" Hey its me." Athrun's voice came from the cellphone.

" What is it?" Kira asked.

" Can you tell Lacus that Cagalli and I are trapped in a traffic jam 360 miles away, so don't wait for us." Athrun said.

" OK." Kira answered.

With that he closed his cell phone.

" Who was it?" Lacus asked.

" It was Athrun, he and Cgalli are trapped in a pretty bad traffic jam, and said to tell you don't wait for them." Kira answered.

" Ok then, let me start now." Lacus said.

With Lacus' help ,directions, and tips, Kira managed to get through most of the notes in time. By the time they were done, they were having a conversation on their funny experiences. Kira looked at his watch, and saw the time, 11:30. He left saying a goodbye and walked to his dorm.

Lacus closed the door after Kira had left.

Back to Cagalli and Athrun…

The traffic finally started to move. After 2 hours of wait, Athrun's BMW started to move again. They eventually got back in campus late ( around midnight), and got detentions.

Monday…

Kira took the test, and thankfully this time, he got a B+. Ms. Murre even congratulated him. However, when he wanted to tell Lacus of his thanks, Lacus was no where to be seen. Cagalli said Lacus' mom was sick, and she went back home to see her.

Lacus got of the train which she had been riding on for the past two hours. She then transferred onto a local bus, a shadow was following her. She noticed the shadow and walked on. She now entered a small alley, which was almost pitch black.

_Drip Drip Drip… The shadow still followed her…_

Gundam-Strike Freedom: thx for all the reviews. Keep reviewing ppl, I want to hit 100 reviews by ch.10!

Next Chapter Preview: _ The shadow got longer, footsteps matched the dripping sound of the leaking water pipes. A cold hand touch Lacus' shoulders. She turned around to see…_


	6. Chapter 6 special

Gundam-Strike Freedom: I know some of you think there is not any DxM, so I made this special chapter ONLY about DxM. Its not a continuation of ch5, it's before Kira, and the gang came to the school. It's about how they met, just read to find out.

Chapter DxM

**_5 years ago…_**

_A young boy in grade 9 was hanging out after school at a local skateboard rink, chewing on a toothpick. A girl with almond brown hair was passing by. Then suddenly a police siren was heard. A giant truck drove right in the direction of the girl. The boy dropped the toothpick, ran to the girl, supported his weight by putting his one hand and grabbing the girl away from the truck's way. He could not forget the girls face that day. _

_After, he found out that the police was catching a crime organization, and when they were just about to capture the boss. He hijacked the truck and drove it, which almost hit the girl. _

_The boy's name was Dearka, and the girl's name was Mirallia._

**_1 year ago…_**

If it was just like a dream, Dearka woke up, and put his hand on his head. He had dreamed the event that happened five years ago. He kept reminding himself it was just an event that happened, nothing else, but however for the past few weeks he has been dreaming of the event over and over again.

He lazily pulled up his backpack strap onto his shoulders. Opened the door of his apartment and went out. He took the bus that ran to his local subway station. Then he transferred to the subway, and rode all the way to the stop two blocks away from his school. That took about a hour.

He got to his locker, however two big punks were waiting for him there. They asked him for money, since Dearka came from a poor family ( plz don't kill me for this) he didn't have any. They beat the snot out of him and left.

After cleaning up his bleeding nose in the filthy washroom at his school, he pushed the door and stepped out.

BAM

Some girl has just crashed into him. Her books fell all on the floor. Dearka was about to tell her to watch where she was going, but when he looked up at her, he realized she was the girl he saved four years ago.

" sor sorry." Muttered the girl.

" Its me who should be watching where I was going," Dearka continued, " So do you remember me?" Dearka asked.

The girl looked up and said in surprise, " Its you."

They spent a few minutes talking to each other, until the bell rang.

" What class are you in next?" Dearka asked.

" Oh English 102." The girl replied.

" Same here." Dearka said.

As they walked to their class together, Dearka had found out the girl was a visa-student from a distant province. Her name was Miriallia, but she let him call her Mir. Her parents divorced, so she decided to leave home and start a new life here.

The English class Dearka and Mir were attending was pretty boring. So instead they were chatting to each other, cause Dearka has nothing else to do, and since Mir is new, so she does not have anyone to talk to. Suddenly, the teacher called them.

" Dearka Elsman and Mirallia Hawe, please go outside and stand there if you do not want to listen."

Dearka and Mir got their things and walked outside. They stood there by the fence, none of them spoke a word. Finally until Mir spoke up.

" Sorry." She apologized.

" No its my fault." Dearka Apologized back.

Then no one spoke a word for another half an hour. Until they heard the bells rang for lunch.

" Do you want to go for ramen?" Dearka asked.

" OK sure." Mir replied.

So then they walked from the school yard, and through the gate of the school. Finally five minutes later they arrive at a small and dusty looking ramen shop.

" Trust me, they may look bad, but Konchi's Ramen is the best." Dearka assured.

They walked into the ramen shop, and guess who they see….

**NARUTO!**

LOL

No, a lady came up to them and greeted them, and seated them. After being seated, they were given a menu to choose their meals from. Dearka asked for a Lover's combo. After the lady took their menu, Dearka told Mir that he chose it because it was cheaper.

On their way back to school, Mir's cell phone rang. It turned out that one of her cousins are in the police station, because they've been caught speeding on a red light. Dearka thought it would be safer if he went with her too, so they both hurried to the police station and freed her cousin.

Half a year ago… 

" Dearka, my father is leaving the country, but before that he wants to see me, can you come with me to visit him?" Mir asked nervously.

"Sure." Dearka replied.

On the long and tedious train ride to Mir's father's house, Mir fell asleep on Dearka's shoulders. Dearka put his hands through her soft brown hair. He smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Gundam-Strike Freedom: Hey sry for not updating for so long. Been busy with the huge amount of homework I'm getting at school these days. Well, read on. O yea, please review afterwards, I really want some opinions. No flaming please.

Chapter 7 : Surprise Surprise 

As Lacus walked through the silent alleyway, a shadow was stalking her. She turned around and saw…

On a train…

Kira Yamato was very worried. As soon as he found out where Lacus was going alone to a small countryside village. Cagalli and Athrun had told the teacher that he was visiting his family elsewhere.

" I wonder how's Lacus doing" Kira thought.

Just then a loud speaker in the train announced that they would be stopping at a small village in ten minutes. Kira then checked his pocket for the address of Lacus' family's house that Cagalli had given him. Luckily it was still there. He got off the train around ten minutes later carrying a traveling bag. He walked out of the small and deserted station and saw nothing but endless fields of grass and corn stalks. He caught a wagon by the station. The old man who was driving the wagon gave him a ride to the gates of Lacus' farm/house. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. Just then a young boy around his age with blonde hair came up to him.

"Who are you looking for?" the boy asked, with a curious look.

" Hi! Umm… is this Clyne's Farm?" Kira asked.

" Yes." The boy replied.

" I'm looking for Lacus Clyne." Kira said with relief that he came to the right place.

" She's inside who are you?" the boy asked.

Just then a yound girl with pink hair peered out of the second floor window. It was Lacus.

" Who is it?" asked Lacus.

" Its me Kira." Kira replied even before the boy could say anything.

10 minutes later…

Lacus was pouring tea for Kira and the boy. As she sat down, she asked why Kira came to visit her. Kira told her that he was worried and came to check on her. She thanked him. Just then a maid came running into the living room/ rec. room they were sitting in.

" Miss…Miss Lacus, your yourrr mother fainted." The maid gasped for air.

" Thank you for telling me." Lacus replied with a worried expression.

They went upstairs and got Lacus' mom, rushed to the local clinic. They waited for about a hour or so.

" It's a heart attack." The doctor said.

" She lost too much blood, she will need a blood transfusion." The doctor continued.

Then they realized that the room has gone completely quiet.

" Do you have the right blood type blood in your clinic." Lacus asked.

"I'm very sorry, but we seemed to run out of you mother's blood type, B-." the doctor said.

" None of our staff here, including me have the blood type, I know you are A, so let us hope one of these two boys here have the blood type." The doctor said with a concerned face.

Kira then saw everyone in the room looking at the blonde hair boy and himself. They tested the blonde hair boy first, he was B, and so he could not be chosen. Then it was Kira's turn. It turns out he has O type blood which can be mixed with all kinds of blood types. ( Note: I read that somewhere, so plz don't flame me for saying something that is not right.)

" Are you willing to donate some blood to Mrs. Clyne?" the doctor asked.

" Of course." Replied Kira.

" Alright, let us begin the operation." The doc said.

Back at the college…

" I wonder if everything would be ok." Cagalli said.

" I am sure it will." Athrun said with a comforting smile.

Back at the village clinic…

The operation turned out to be a success. Lacus' mom went home and everything was back to normal. On the way to the train station, Kira asked for the boy's name.

" My name is Jonathan, you can call me Jon, and I am Lacus' boyfriend." The boy said.

That instant, Kira was stunned by what the boy just said. Kira had a crush on Lacus on the first day they've met. Between that time and now, he has been daydreaming and thinking about Lacus and him together walking down the beach. But now thiese dreams were shattered by what the boy has just said. Luckily Lacus wasn't there, she was buying tickets at the gates. They got their tickets and got on the train. Jon waved goodbye to both of them and chased the train until it was out of the station.

On the train, Kira thought about a lot of things, most of them about Lacus and him. While he was staring out to space, Lacus was knitting something. Around lunchtime, a trolley came along. Kira bought himself a slice of pizza and a soda, while Lacus got a Caesar salad.

Kira unlocked his dorm room and entered. He saw Athrun's bed empty. He put away his luggage and started to do the mountains of homework he got while he was away.

Gundam-Strike Freedom: This was a short chapter, but I'll promise you the next chapter will be REALLY long. Reviews plz, no flamings. Next chapter will come out in around a week, so be patient lol.

Preview: Chapter 8: Lacus' True Feelings

The gang decided to go to the mall for a day. There Kira refused to go shopping with anyone, even Lacus and he dissapears. Lacus notice something is wrong after Kira was gone for a day. Suddenly Lacus' cell phone rang… It was Jon.


	8. Chapter 8

Gundam Strike-Freedom: Hi ppl! Heres chapter 8, where remember in chapter 5, Stellar gave Shinn an invatation. Well now it's the party date, enjoy.

Disclamier: I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny.

* * *

Chapter 8

Ding Dong! Stellar went to get the door. It was one of her friends. Stellar was a little disappointed, because she had hoped for Shinn to come. Feeling a little thirsty, she went to the food table and poured herself a drink. Ding Dong! The doorbell rang. Stellar ran to get the door, hoping for Shinn, but was greeted by yet another group of friends. After leading them to the rec. room, Stellar sat down and finished her drink.

Kira was sitting at a local coffee shop, doing nothing. The wind blew hard outside, and leaves were everywhere. Kira drank his espresso and pushed the door. He walked pass a park and saw a kid there. In fact it was Shinn. Kira went over to see what was wrong.

" Hey, aren't you Shinn?" Kira asked.

" Ya, what do you want?" Shinn repied.

" You alright?" Kira asked.

" Go away." Shinn demanded.

" Ok, whatever you say." Kira said as he walked away.

At dorm room 402, a girl with red hair was watching T.V, when she heard a loud bang in the room on her right side. She went to see what was wrong, because the bang caused her flower vase to fall down and break. She banged on the dorm 403's door. A young man with long dark hair stepped out.

" Yes, can I help you?" Athrun asked.

" Ya, you can, by telling me what the hell was that noise!" Lunamaria said in a pissed off way.

" Oh, sorry about that, I was trying to open my trunk and it sorta fell." Athrun apologized.

" Well, watch it next time ok?" Lunamaria said.

" Sure," Then Athrun realized that he forgot his manners." I'm Athrun Zala, what is your name?"

" My name is Lunamaria Hawke." Lunamaia replied.

Next Day…

" Why are we waking up so early?" asked Athrun.

" Cause Cagalli and Lacus wanted us to go to the mall with them." His friend replied.

On the way to the mall, Ahrun complained about waking up so early to go to the mall. Lacus explained that their supplies of food has ran out, so they thought the boy's food supplies has also ran out. However Kira was not listening to them quarrel, but looking outside of the BMW's windows. A red motorcycle was trailing them. Once they've reached the mall, Cagalli went with Lacus to the supermarket. Athrun went with them.

" Aren't you coming along with us, Kira?" Lacus asked.

" No its alright, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to check out the model shops here." Kira replied.

" OK, we'll meet you back here in two hours." Athrun said.

Kira didn't go to the model shops, in fact he was interested in the red motorcycle trailing them. He saw the rider has left for the rear doors of the mall. He followed.

2 hours later…

" Where is Kira?" Cagalli said.

" It is not like him to ditch us and break a promise." Athrun said.

" Let me try his cell phone…" Lacus began, " Nope dead batteries."

Kira followed the rider into a abandoned warehouse. Suddenly the rider jumped to the side, and disappeared. Kira was hit with a hard blow and knew no more.

Jon was sitting by the lake in the suburb districts waiting for someone. He knew when he told that boy, he was Lacus' boyfriend, he would hate Lacus for not telling him. But in fact he was not Lacus' boyfriend but her cousin, and hired by a certain person to kidnap the multi-millionaire Siegal Clyne (is this the right spelling?)' s daughter, Lacus Clyne, and hold her for ransom. However as bait he kidnapped the boy who was close to her and will use him to lure Lacus to him.

A black truck appeared. Two men took out a black bag, containng Kira. Jon zipped open the bag and ripped of the tape on Kira's mouth.

" You, what are you trying to do?" Kira asked.

Jon retaped the tape back on Kira's mouth.

" I thought you won't be this loud, guess I was wrong. Jon said.

" I was hired by a great person to kidnap Lacus, but don't worry I'm just using you as bait to lure her here." Jon continued. A sinster laugh was heard all over the lake.

Gundam Strike-Freedom: well a interesting chapter, as always, please sent me reviews. No flamings, thanks.


End file.
